


Primo contatto

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, F/M, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: L'adolescenza è un periodo difficile. Soprattutto quando si devono rispettare antiche usanze di cui non si capisce la necessità.





	1. La Casa delle Anime Gemelle

Le fotografie, che seguivano quelle delle famiglie Holmes e Watson, raffiguravano John e Sherlock in diversi momenti della loro infanzia e adolescenza. L’Omega le superò con un sorriso e si soffermò a osservare due immagini che aveva incollato nella medesima pagina e che lo ritraevano a 16 anni. John strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, mentre il suo sguardo si fissava su una delle due. Il giovane adolescente Omega era in posa, avvolto in un abito troppo stretto, con pantaloni e giacca di un celeste pastello che John odiava. La camicia bianca era arricciata intorno ai bottoni e i polsini spuntavano fuori dalla giacca, in uno svolazzo di seta. I primi due bottoni erano aperti, per mostrare il collo, privo del Marchio del Reclamo. Il volto di John era stato truccato, per sottolineare gli occhi e mettere in risalto le gote e le labbra. John detestava quella fotografia, perché dava un’immagine di lui in cui non si riconosceva. Era stata inserita nel catalogo di una Casa delle Anime Gemelle, con il fine di mettere in mostra il giovane Omega, per fargli trovare un compagno Alfa che lo reclamasse. Malgrado fossero trascorsi anni, John provava ancora rabbia, verso quella foto e l’usanza che rappresentava, ma il dottore la aveva messa ugualmente nell’album, come promemoria per ciò che sarebbe potuto essere e non era stato. John, invece, amava molto la seconda fotografia, che aveva posto proprio accanto alla prima. Anche il secondo scatto ritraeva lui, ma mostrava tutto fuorché un Omega debole e piegato ai voleri di un qualsiasi Alfa, che intendesse reclamarlo e sottometterlo.

**La Casa delle Anime Gemelle**

“John! Smetti immediatamente di sfregarti gli occhi! Rovini il trucco!” Sibilò l’Alfa, in tono irritato e impaziente. Era la quarta volta che Sebastian Wilkins III era costretto a ripetere la stessa cosa al giovane John Hamish Watson. Il ragazzo era un Omega dall’aspetto e dal profumo deliziosi, di corporatura minuta, ma ben proporzionato e con muscoli allenati, ma non gonfi. I capelli erano di un biondo che ricordava il colore del miele, ma erano gli occhi, di un azzurro intenso increspato da venature dorate, che avrebbero sicuramente attratto e conquistato tanti Alfa. L’unico enorme difetto di questo giovane Omega, altrimenti perfetto, era il suo pestifero carattere. John Hamish Watson era completamente indisciplinato e assolutamente disobbediente. Così non poteva andare. Nessun Alfa, degno del proprio genere, voleva un Omega che usasse il proprio cervello per pensare e che contestasse ogni ordine che gli veniva impartito. Serrando le labbra e stringendo gli occhi, Sebastian Wilkins III promise a se stesso di piegare quel piccolo irrispettoso ragazzo. Erano anni che lui preparava e presentava i giovani Omega in società, in modo che gli Alfa potessero scegliere quello più confacente alle loro esigenze. Non era mai accaduto che un Omega gli avesse fatto fare una brutta figura. O gli avesse tenuto testa. John Hamish Watson non sarebbe certo stato il primo. Non gli avrebbe permesso di macchiare l’immacolata reputazione della sua “Casa delle Anime Gemelle”, come venivano ancora chiamate le associazioni che si prodigavano per fare incontrare agli Alfa il loro giusto Omega. Il nome derivava dall’antichissima usanza di consegnare gli Omega adolescenti a una casa, gestita ovviamente da un Alfa, affinché fossero adeguatamente educati e preparati a servire il padrone che li avrebbe acquistati, tramite una vera e propria asta. Wilkins pensava che, sfortunatamente, quella bella usanza era stata abolita, tacciata di essere degradante per gli Omega. Nel corso dei secoli, gli Omega avevano ottenuto pari diritti e opportunità con gli Alfa. Potevano lavorare, uscire di casa senza essere accompagnati e scegliere il compagno con cui trascorrere la loro vita. Potevano persino rifiutarsi di avere rapporti sessuali con un Alfa, anche durante il periodo del Calore. Dovevano essere state stupende le ere in cui gli Omega non potevano che sottostare al volere di un Alfa e soddisfare ogni suo desiderio. Anche il più perverso. Era stato in quei secoli meravigliosi che erano nate le Case delle Anime Gemelle, ora rimaste più che altro come una tradizione edulcorata e svuotata del suo reale significato. L’asta era stata trasformata in una specie di ballo per debuttanti, che permetteva ai ragazzi Alfa e Omega di valutarsi fra di loro, anche al di fuori delle mura di una scuola. Wilkins era costretto ad interagire con ragazzini male educati da genitori, che credevano che gli Omega potessero veramente pensare e decidere con la propria testa. Lui, invece, sapeva che gli Omega non erano altro che uteri con due gambe, creati per dare piacere agli Alfa, lasciandosi fottere e ingravidare senza protestare o accampare stupidi diritti. John Hamish Watson era sfrontato, ma Sebastian lo avrebbe piegato, come aveva sempre fatto con tutti i piccoli ribelli Omega, che pensavano di poter agire senza la supervisione di un Alfa.

Il giovane Omega avrebbe voluto rispondere per le rime al vecchio e bavoso Alfa. Si sentiva ridicolo, con quel trucco pesante e quel vestito celeste pastello. Lui era un _maschio_, anche se era un Omega. Se lo avessero visto i suoi compagni della squadra di rugby, lo avrebbero preso in giro in eterno. Conciato in quel modo, John si sentiva sminuito e degradato. Lui voleva fare il dottore, non il casalingo, chiuso in casa tutto il giorno in attesa del rientro dell’Alfa. Non erano più nel Medioevo! Quel ballo era un’usanza stupida. Se solo il suo papà non ci avesse tenuto così tanto… John non lo capiva proprio. Come Omega, Paul Watson avrebbe dovuto aborrire l’esposizione pubblica del suo unico figlio, messo in mostra come un articolo da acquistare. I suoi genitori non erano passati da nessuna Casa. Si erano conosciuti all’università, innamorati, messi insieme e sposati. Che cosa c’era di male in tutto questo? Perché non poteva farlo anche lui? John aveva tentato di convincere il papà a soprassedere, ma Paul era stato irremovibile. Anche se lui e Richard non avevano rispettato la tradizione, non avrebbe mai permesso al suo unico figlio di sottrarsi a quell’antica usanza. John aveva parlato con il padre, Richard, spiegandogli quanto quel rituale lo mettesse a disagio e cercando di convincerlo ad appoggiare la sua richiesta di ritirarsi dal ballo. Richard aveva sospirato: “So che pensi che questa tradizione sia stupida e antiquata. Non ti posso nemmeno dare torto. Il fatto è che papà ci tiene moltissimo e non credo che sia così terribile se partecipi a un ballo, per farlo contento. Ti prometto che non prenderemo accordi con nessun Alfa, senza la tua approvazione. Mal che vada, avrai partecipato a un ballo pomposo. Potrebbe persino essere divertente.”

John aveva alzato le sopracciglia, in modo scettico. Richard aveva riso: “Non ho detto che sicuramente ti divertirai, ma solo che è una possibilità. Non porre limiti al caso,” rimbrottò scherzosamente il figlio, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Ma perché è così importante? In quella Casa, a nessuno importa chi sia io e a che cosa io aspiri per il mio futuro. Vogliono solo mettere in mostra il mio corpo, per rendermi appetibile al miglior offerente, neanche io fossi un’opera d’arte mettere all’asta!” Aveva sbottato John, esasperato, sottraendosi al padre.

“Sai che papà era l’unico Omega della sua famiglia. La nonna ci teneva moltissimo al fatto che lui andasse al ballo della Casa delle Anime Gemelle, come avevano fatto lei e tutti gli altri Omega della sua famiglia, prima di lei. A causa di una malattia, papà non ha potuto partecipare al ballo previsto per i 16 anni, quindi avrebbe dovuto partecipare a quello dei 21 anni, ma noi ci siamo conosciuti e messi insieme prima. La nonna non ha detto nulla, quando io e Paul ci siamo fidanzati, senza passare da una Casa, ma papà sapeva di averla delusa e ha giurato a se stesso che, se avesse avuto un figlio Omega, avrebbe rispettato la tradizione, in memoria di sua madre.”

John aveva abbassato gli occhi. Non aveva conosciuto sua nonna. Quasi nessuno conosceva o aveva ricordi dei propri nonni Omega. La Natura era stata crudele, con loro. Dopo venti anni dall’ultimo parto, gli Omega morivano. Per quanti studi fossero stati fatti, per quanti esperimenti fossero stati compiuti, nulla aveva cambiato il tragico destino degli Omega. I Watson avevano avuto un unico figlio. John aveva compiuto da poco sedici anni. A Paul erano rimasti solo quattro anni da vivere. Il giovane Omega aveva sospirato, rassegnato. Se il papà desiderava tanto che John partecipasse a quello stupido ballo, al figlio non sarebbe costato troppo accontentarlo. Comunque, sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice, se quel pallone gonfiato di Wilkins non lo avesse costretto a vestirsi e truccarsi in modo osceno, trasformandolo in una delicata femminuccia!

John strinse i denti e si rimise in posa. Il fotografo scattò alcune fotografie e le osservò, con sguardo critico. Con un sorriso soddisfatto, mise lo schermo della macchina fotografica davanti agli occhi di Wilkins: “Queste sono perfette. Possiamo metterle nel catalogo cartaceo e in quello che pubblicheremo in rete, come pubblicità per il ballo. Il ragazzo sarà molto conteso.”

Wilkins studiò accuratamente le fotografie. Il ghigno che gli stirò le labbra fece rabbrividire John, facendolo sentire come se fosse stato nudo, malgrado fosse completamente vestito. “Hai ragione. – mormorò Wilkins a voce bassa, in modo da non farsi sentire dal giovane Omega – Saranno in tanti a desiderare questo bel bocconcino. Prevedo che ci porterà tanti soldi.”

“Abbiamo finito? Posso andare? Dovrei studiare per un compito in classe,” si informò John, in tono teso.

“Certo, caro. Puoi andare, se hai compilato il modulo che ti ho dato l’ultima volta che sei venuto,” rispose Wilkins, mellifluo.

John allungò un foglio all’Alfa e si diresse verso lo spogliatoio, ma fu fermato dalla voce scandalizzata di Wilkins: “Stiamo scherzando? Non puoi scrivere che giochi a rugby e che vuoi diventare dottore! Ed entrare nell’esercito! Non sono attività confacenti a un buon Omega!”

“Però sono le risposte alle domande presenti nel questionario!” Sbottò John, la cui pazienza era oramai giunta al limite.

“Sistemerò tutto io. Vai a studiare per il tuo inutile compito in classe. Ci vediamo la sera del ballo,” Wilkins congedò il giovane Omega, con un gesto della mano.

John era furioso, ma non poteva fare molto per fermare Sebastian e se ne andò, a passo di marcia, stringendo i pugni. Non poteva ribellarsi o fare una scenata, per non deludere il papà.

Mentre usciva dalla stanza, John incrociò una donna dai capelli biondi, che lui non degnò di uno sguardo, mentre lei lo osservò, incuriosita.

“Elisabeth! Che piacere vederti. A che cosa debbo questo onore?” La salutò Wilkins in tono affettato.

“Volevo confermare la presenza di mio figlio Sherlock al tuo prossimo ballo,” rispose la donna, senza sorridere.

“Oh, ma è meraviglioso! Sarà un piacere e un onore trovare il compagno ideale al tuo figlio minore. Mi è molto dispiaciuto avere fallito con Mycroft, ma vedrai che con Sherlock saremo più fortunati. Ci sono diversi Omega che saranno sicuramente desiderosi di diventare l’anima gemella di tuo figlio,” disse Wilkins, in tono garrulo.

“Sì, certo. Chi è il ragazzo appena uscito? Sembrava piuttosto seccato,” lo interruppe Elisabeth Holmes.

“John? È uno degli Omega che saranno presenti al ballo. Sai come sono questi giovani in cerca dell’Alfa perfetto,” ribatté Sebastian, sorridendo untuoso.

Elisabeth Holmes strinse gli occhi e le labbra diventarono una linea sottile: “No, dimmi, Sebastian, come sono questi giovani Omega in cerca dell’Alfa perfetto?” Domandò in tono tagliente.

Il sorriso di Wilkins si spense lentamente. L’Alfa iniziò a sudare. Non poteva inimicarsi una donna potente e influente come Elisabeth Holmes. Una sua parola contraria lo avrebbe rovinato: “Io… io… niente. Non stavo pensando nulla di male. Solo che… sai… il giovane John non è abituato a certi ambienti… è nervoso… teme di fare una brutta figura…” balbettò.

Elisabeth alzò un sopracciglio e fece un sorriso sornione: “Ci vediamo la sera del ballo,” salutò e se andò. Sebastian non le era mai stato simpatico e non avrebbe voluto andare al ballo organizzato da lui, ma voleva che Sherlock incontrasse la persona giusta per lui e questa poteva essere una buona occasione.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Secondo racconto della serie “Fotografie”, dove si iniziano a conoscere alcune caratteristiche di questo inusuale Omegaverse e si può intuire il motivo della malinconia di John, presente nel primo racconto “Famiglie”.

Questo racconto è composto da due capitoli. Il rating è dovuto alla presenza di un linguaggio non proprio appropriato. Forse mi preoccupo per nulla, ma preferisco fare così.

Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono e spero che il racconto non ne ricordi altri.

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui.

Spero di trovarvi domenica prossima per la seconda e ultima parte.

Alla prossima.

Ciao.


	2. Il ballo

La pioggia battente aveva imperversato per tutta la durata della partita di rugby, riversando acqua fredda sui giovani giocatori, che entrarono nello spogliatoio bagnati e infangati, ma felici, perché avevano vinto la partita contro la squadra favorita alla vittoria del campionato studentesco.

“Li abbiamo annientati!” Urlò Patrick Forbes, il capitano della squadra, sovrastando le grida degli altri ragazzi.

“Credevano di venire qui e vincere facilmente, ma non avevano fatto i conti con il nostro piccolo e guizzante Omega!” Rise Mark Alcott.

“Voi Alfa pensate sempre che noi Omega siamo degli oggetti fragili e delicati, da maneggiare con cura per evitare di romperci, così noi Omega ne approfittiamo per beffare voi potenti Alfa. Quando vi accorgete che siamo più abili di voi, vi abbiamo già giocato,” ghignò John, soddisfatto. Aveva disputato un’ottima partita ed era molto orgoglioso di avere contribuito in modo determinante alla vittoria della sua squadra. Quando aveva iniziato a giocare, molti dei suoi compagni non si erano dimostrati entusiasti. Pensavano che un gioco rude come il rugby non fosse adatto a un Omega, ma erano stati costretti ad accettarlo, per non essere accusati di discriminazione di genere. John li aveva fatti ricredere tutti. Si era impegnato, senza lamentarsi e stringendo i denti, quando i suoi compagni di squadra gli rinfacciavano il suo genere, per giustificare i suoi errori. Aveva dimostrato a tutti di essere abile come un Alfa. A volte persino migliore. Come unico Omega della squadra, John ne era diventato la mascotte. I compagni lo apprezzavano e raramente si ricordavano del fatto che fosse un Omega. Per i ragazzi della squadra, John era un loro eguale.

Almeno fino a quel giorno.

**Il ballo**

L’ingresso nello spogliatoio fu accompagnato da un vociare chiassoso ed entusiasta. I ragazzi si davano grandi pacche sulle spalle, sul sedere e sulla pancia o si scompigliavano i capelli a vicenda, incuranti del fatto che fossero tutti ricoperti di fango e bagnati fradici. John era quello più festeggiato, come eroe della partita. La presenza dell’allenatore Frank Sommers nello spogliatoio era più che giustificata. I ragazzi pensarono che volesse festeggiare con loro. Nessuno aveva notato la strana espressione presente sul suo volto: “Va bene, ragazzi. Ora datevi una calmata e andate sotto le docce. Abbiamo vinto una partita, non il campionato,” cercò di placarli, con un sorriso condiscendente.

“Coach! Abbiamo battuto i favoriti! Potremmo vincere noi, il campionato. Non sarebbe fantastico?” Patrick Forbes urlò per sovrastare il frastuono provocato dai suoi compagni di squadra.

“Certo, Pat, sarebbe fantastico, ma rimaniamo con i piedi per terra, va bene?” Ridacchiò Sommers. Passò lo sguardo sui ragazzi festanti e si fermò ad osservare John, che scherzava e rideva con i suoi compagni. Sommers aveva avuto delle riserve, quando aveva accettato un Omega nella sua squadra. Sapeva quanto potesse essere difficile integrarsi in un team di esuberanti maschi Alfa per un piccolo Omega, ma John si era dimostrato all’altezza della situazione. Sommers lo aveva tenuto d’occhio in modo discreto, senza che il giovane Watson se ne accorgesse. Lo aveva visto stringere i denti nelle difficoltà e rimettere al proprio posto prima un paio di compagni poi alcuni avversari, che pensavano di poter approfittare della situazione per allungare le mani. John non aveva chiesto l’aiuto di nessuno. Aveva chiaramente fatto capire che avrebbe reagito a ogni molestia o proposta indesiderata. Un occhio nero aiutava sempre a comprendere che John Watson non fosse un Omega debole e indifeso. Sommers non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare quel discorso con John, ma non poteva nemmeno soprassedere. Ne andava della reputazione del giovane Omega, della squadra e della scuola: “Watson, potresti venire nel mio ufficio? Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

“Subito, coach,” rispose John, sottraendosi alle scherzose attenzione dei compagni e seguendo l’allenatore. Entrarono in una piccola stanza, arredata con una scrivania, tre sedie e un mobiletto basso, senza ante e pieno di carte. Sommers chiuse la porta e fece cenno a John di sedersi. Solo in quel momento Watson si accorse dell’espressione seria dell’allenatore.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Domandò preoccupato, cercando di ricordare se avesse fatto qualcosa che non doveva.

“No, John. Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato. Anzi. Oggi hai giocato una splendida partita,” lo rassicurò Sommers. L’Omega corrugò la fronte, sempre più confuso. L’allenatore gli sorrise tristemente: “Un genitore mi ha portato questo,” disse, porgendo a John una piccola brochure. Un brivido freddo corse lungo la spina dorsale di John. Non aveva bisogno di aprirla per capire che cosa fosse: “Si tratta solo di un ballo,” sibilò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Il genitore non ha contestato l’evento in sé. Si tratta di quello che c’è scritto sotto la tua fotografia,” ribatté l’allenatore, con un certo imbarazzo nella voce.

John afferrò la brochure e cercò rapidamente la propria fotografia. Faticò a riconoscere se stesso in quel ragazzo truccato e vestito in modo così ricercato. Lesse rapidamente le righe che accompagnavano la sua immagine e sbiancò:

“_Mi chiamo John Hamish Watson. Adoro leggere libri di poesia e romanzi d’amore, cucinare e andare al cinema a vedere film romantici._ _Per il mio futuro cerco un Alfa che si prenda cura di me, che mi supporti e con cui formare una famiglia numerosa. Per il mio Alfa alleverò amorevolmente i nostri figli e terrò in ordine e pulita la nostra casa, aiutandolo a realizzare i suoi sogni e le sue aspirazioni.”_

John rilesse la frase ancora un paio di volte, incredulo: “Io… io… io non ho mai scritto una stupidaggine come questa!” Sbottò infine, allibito.

L’allenatore sospirò: “Non lo dubito. Ti conosco abbastanza bene per sapere che quelle parole non sono certo uscite dalla tua penna. Purtroppo non posso dire lo stesso dei genitori dei tuoi compagni di squadra. Il padre che mi ha portato questa brochure mi ha fatto notare che un qualsiasi Alfa dovesse essere interessato a te, potrebbe creare tantissimi problemi alla squadra, insinuando che succeda chissà che cosa all’interno dello spogliatoio. Mi ha chiesto di metterti fuori dalla squadra.”

John scattò in piedi, furioso: “Lei non può cacciarmi dalla squadra!”

“Non ti voglio cacciare, ma devo almeno prendere in considerazione la richiesta fatta dal padre del tuo compagno. Per il tuo bene, John. Se al ballo di stasera ti fidanzi, il tuo Alfa potrebbe contestare qualsiasi azione tu faccia, rendendo la tua vita un inferno. Io devo pensare a proteggere te e la squadra. Mi dispiace, John…” Sommers non terminò la frase. Il giovane Omega fuggì dal suo ufficio, spalancando la porta e correndo fuori come se fosse inseguito dal peggiore dei suoi incubi.

John girovagò per la città, senza una meta precisa. Stringeva in mano la brochure e camminava, incurante della pioggia e degli sguardi curiosi dei passanti. Non aveva fatto la doccia. Non si era cambiato. Camminava con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, con ancora indosso pantaloncini e maglietta da gioco, coperto di fango dalla testa alle scarpe. Era furioso con Wilkins, perché aveva completamente cambiato la frase che John aveva scritto per la brochure. Da quella pubblicata, ne usciva il ritratto di un Omega sottomesso e debole, senza ambizioni e sogni. Quello non era lui. John aveva delle ambizioni. Aveva dei sogni. E non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato. L’Alfa che lo avrebbe sposato, doveva accettarlo per quello che era. Lui non si sarebbe mai trasformato nel mollusco descritto dalla brochure. Anche a costo di rimanere solo per sempre. John sapeva che stava per dare un dispiacere al suo papà, ma era anche consapevole del fatto che Paul lo avrebbe compreso. Con un sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra, si avviò verso la sua meta. Avrebbe dimostrato a Sebastian Wilkins III che non tutti gli Omega volevano una vita solo casa e famiglia.

La sala da ballo della Casa delle Anime Gemelle Wilkins & Sons era gremita di persone abbigliate in modo elegante. Gli adulti chiacchieravano amabilmente, mentre i ragazzi si scambiavano occhiate di sottecchi. Secondo il copione secolare previsto dal ballo, i ragazzi Alfa e Omega non potevano parlare fra di loro, fino a quando non fossero stati autorizzati dall’accompagnatore dell’Omega a ballare insieme. Non potevano nemmeno appartarsi, se non erano sorvegliati da un adulto Alfa parente dell’Omega.

Sherlock Holmes era alto, per i suoi sedici anni. Avvolto in un elegante abito nero, era molto magro. La madre non era riuscita a redimere i suoi ricci neri e ribelli. Il giovane Alfa si stava annoiando e non perdeva occasione per farlo capire a chiunque avesse il coraggio o l’imprudenza di appoggiare il proprio sguardo su di lui. Non si contavano i sospiri e gli sbuffi di un’insofferenza sempre più infastidita verso l’inutile evento. I genitori avevano trascinato al ballo anche il figlio maggiore Mycroft con il marito, un Omega dai capelli castani e con gli occhi nocciola di nome Gregory Lestrade. I due erano sposati da un paio d’anni ed erano in attesa del loro primogenito, anche se i segni della gravidanza non erano ancora visibili sul corpo dell’Omega. Il compito principale di Mycroft e Greg era controllare e arginare Sherlock, in modo che non facesse commenti offensivi rivolti agli altri ospiti della serata. Nessuno voleva che il giovane Alfa scatenasse una rissa per dispetto, perché i genitori lo avevano trascinato al ballo, mentre stava svolgendo un importante esperimento di chimica. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane Alfa sezionavano gli invitati e scartavano ogni possibile candidato, con commenti acidi e taglienti: “Questo ballo è solo una perdita di tempo. Non ho visto un Omega che sia anche solo lontanamente interessante. Sono tutti noiosi e banali ragazzi sottomessi, pronti a obbedire a ogni ordine che venga loro impartito. Vogliono essere accuditi e ingravidati. Io non ho tempo per un tipo del genere. Io voglio un Omega che sappia prendersi cura di se stesso e che sia capace di usare il cervello. Nei limiti della funzionalità e delle limitate capacità intellettive di un normale e banale essere umano,” concluse, con una smorfia di disgusto.

“Non puoi giudicarli solo guardandoli. Potresti dare una possibilità a qualcuno di loro,” lo incoraggiò Greg.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Sai benissimo che io…” Sherlock si interruppe. Nella stanza era calato un silenzio sbigottito. Il giovane Holmes cercò con lo sguardo chi avesse causato un tale scandalo da zittire la sala. Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su un ragazzo della sua età, basso e magro, probabilmente biondo, con incredibili occhi di un azzurro inteso. Indossava una divisa da rugby ed era coperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi, oltre a essere bagnato fradicio, motivo per cui era difficile stabilire esattamente il colore dei suoi capelli. Il ragazzo osservava i presenti con uno strano sguardo di risoluta sfida. Dalla destra di Sherlock si levò un grido soffocato: “John!”

Il ragazzo, sicuramente un Omega, si diresse verso l’uomo che aveva parlato: “Papà, mi dispiace molto darti questa delusione, ma non posso sottostare e partecipare a questa barbarie,” esordì, in tono risoluto e per nulla dispiaciuto.

“Barbarie?! Come osi definire barbarie il mio ballo, piccolo ingrato che non sei altro? Ho tentato di trasformarti in un Omega almeno desiderabile e presentabile e tu mi ringrazi in questo modo?” Si intromise Sebastian Wilkins III, furioso.

“Io mi sto mostrando per ciò che sono. Io voglio un Alfa che sia veramente interessato a me, non al fantoccio che ha creato per la sua brochure!” Ringhiò John, per nulla impressionato o intimidito dalla rabbia dell’Alfa adulto.

“John, spiegati,” intervenne Richard, in tono severo.

“Il signor Wilkins mi ha chiesto di scrivere la didascalia per la mia fotografia, spiegando quali fossero i miei interessi, i miei sogni e le mie aspirazioni. Io, ovviamente, ho scritto che gioco a rugby, che voglio diventare medico ed entrare nell’esercito, per aiutare più persone possibili. Ho consegnato il foglio al signor Wilkins alcuni giorni fa. Potrai immaginare il mio disappunto, padre, quando il coach Sommers mi ha fatto leggere questo,” concluse con calma, porgendo a Richard la brochure, che la prese e cercò la fotografia del figlio. Paul si posizionò in modo da potere leggere insieme al marito. Scorse le poche righe, Richard alzò un sopracciglio e si rivolse a Wilkins: “Che fine ha fatto ciò che ha scritto mio figlio?”

“Oh, andiamo! Stiamo scherzando? Chi prenderebbe mai in considerazione di fidanzarsi con un Omega così grezzo e selvaggio. Sono stato costretto a ingentilire la didascalia o nessun Alfa si sarebbe seriamente interessato a un Omega primitivo come…” Wilkins non terminò la frase. Finì lungo disteso sul pavimento, colpito al volto da un pugno di Richard: “Considerati fortunato perché ti ho colpito io e non mio marito. E non lo ho fatto per salvaguardare il tuo onore di Alfa. No. L’ho fatto perché mio marito è un medico e con le sue mani cura e salva le persone. Non volevo che si facesse male a un mano colpendo una testa dura come la tua. Sei anche fortunato che non ti faccio causa per offese personali e danni morali. Lo farei volentieri, ma voglio che mio figlio si metta dietro alle spalle questa storia il più in fretta possibile. Voglio che John dimentichi che esistono Alfa come te. Ora ce ne andiamo. Non farti più sentire né vedere. Con te, signorino, faremo i conti a casa. Guarda come vai in giro. Se ti prendi anche solo un raffreddore, ti faccio saltare due settimane di allenamenti e le prossime partite,” concluse, prendendo il marito sotto braccio e avvolgendo con l’altro le spalle di John.

“Sai che ti amo, vero Richard? – domandò Paul, dolcemente – E voglio bene anche a te, piccolo scavezzacollo. Mi fai dannare, ma sono orgoglioso di te,” terminò, scompigliando i capelli del figlio. John sorrise, felice. A Sherlock sembrò che, per un attimo, la stanza fosse più luminosa. I Watson lasciarono il ballo, seguiti dagli sguardi sbigottiti degli altri inviati.

Sul viso di Sherlock si formò un sorriso divertito e intrigato: “Quello sì che è un ragazzo interessante,” mormorò fra sé e sé.

Elisabeth si ricordò del ragazzo biondo, che aveva incontrato alcuni giorni prima. Notò l’espressione del figlio minore e le labbra si incresparono in un lieve sorriso soddisfatto. Prese il marito sotto braccio e lo guardò negli occhi: “Credo che questo ballo abbia perso il suo interesse. Che ne dici di andare a cena? Sono affamata. Ho sentito parlare di un nuovo ristorante, che hanno appena aperto vicino a Piccadilly Circus. Dicono che si mangi molto bene. Ti va di provarlo?”

“Sì, certo. Me lo ha consigliato anche Arthur. Direi che sia l’occasione giusta per andarci, visto che siamo tutti insieme,” concordò Phillip Holmes, mentre si avviavano vero la porta. Sherlock si accodò ai genitori, raccogliendo una brochure. Mycroft estrasse da una tasca una agendina nera e vi segnò qualcosa, con una biro.

“Che cosa stai scrivendo?” Domandò Greg, incuriosito.

“Il nome di quel ragazzo Omega. Credo che ne sentiremo ancora parlare,” sorrise, riponendo l’agendina in una tasca e circondando le spalle del marito con un braccio.

“Penso che tu abbia ragione. Anche a me piace quel John. Deciso, sicuro e indipendente. Sarebbe proprio l’Omega ideale per un certo Holmes di mia conoscenza.”

“Esatto. Non è stata una serata così infruttuosa come pensavo. Persino alla Casa delle Anime Gemelle di Sebastian Wilkins III si può trovare un vero diamante.”

Greg fissò il marito, fra lo stupito e il malizioso. “Mycroft Holmes! Mi stai diventando romantico e sdolcinato!”

“Tutta colpa della tua pessima influenza,” Mycroft fece l’occhiolino al marito e lasciarono il ballo.

Sherlock e John non si erano parlati. Non si erano nemmeno sfiorati con lo sguardo. Eppure, quella sera era stato piantato un seme che sarebbe lentamente e dolorosamente sbocciato in un grande amore.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Un primo contatto diverso dal solito, che spero incontri il vostro gusto. L’ispirazione del capitolo mi è venuta da un episodio di “Lady Oscar”, quando lei si presenta al ballo, organizzato dal padre per trovarle un fidanzato, vestita con la divisa di comandante della Guardia Nazionale.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la serie.

Alla prossima settimana con un nuovo racconto.

Ciao!


End file.
